saga_of_the_infinity_watchersfandomcom-20200214-history
Odin
Biography Odin is the third King of Asgard, inheriting the throne from his father, Bor. Odin had a daughter named Hela, with whom he conquered kingdoms and other civilizations that eventually formed the Nine Realms. However, Odin soon realized that blood and violence solved nothing and decided to rule the Realms in peace. He imprisoned his daughter rather than killing her and remarried Frigga, a woman from Vanaheim raised by Witches. With her, he had a son Thor and adopted Loki. Odin eventually passed away due Loki stranding him on Earth and eventually dying to old age. In spiritual form, he guided his son. Role in Saga of the Infinity Stones Torunn storms out of her surprise coronation and voices she is not ready to be queen to Odin's spirit but no answer comes from him until Torunn shuts her eyes and has a vision of Odin, who encourages her to take the throne up with Valki to share the burden of the throne. Physical Appearance Personality Odin is the all-powerful ruler of Asgard. As such, he is wise, honorable, and dedicated to keeping the peace between the Nine Realms. He believes in responsibility (in terms of being careful and responsible for your actions), duty (in terms of the protection and keeping of peace between the Nine Realms) and honor (always being a man of your word). However, when angered and/or upset, he can be very stern and/or borderline ruthless, such as when he stripped Thor of his powers and exiled him to Earth. However, Odin had only done this because it was necessary for Thor to learn how to be a good ruler. As Frigga stated, "everything he does, he does with a purpose." After Thor recalimed his powers and returned to Asgard, Odin expressed pride in his son and his belief that he will be a wise king. However, Odin still has a sense of pride that borders along arrogance, as he refers to Midgardians (humans) as "mortals" as though he and his Asgardian subjects actually were gods when they are not. His pride was such that he nearly had Jane Foster removed from Asgard when Thor brought her to undergo a medical examination and compared her presence and treatment to that of a goat (the only reason he changed his mind was after the Aether manifested itself when they tried to forcibly remove her). He is a hypocrite, in that he rescued Loki as a child in the hopes of brokering a peace with the Frost Giants, but soon decided that this plan was meaningless. His hypocrisy is the fact that he led Loki, throughout the latter's life, to believe that Frost Giants were ruthless and brutal monsters - he was secretly scorning Loki's true heritage. However, during his time in exile, Odin mellowed down significantly. Instead of being angry with Loki when the brothers found Odin, he was instead quite impressed and that Frigga would be proud of Loki. He also was supportive of both Thor and his granddaughters when they needed his wisdom. Before he died, Odin revealed he had a daughter Hela, who was Thor and Loki's older sister. He also revealed that he loved both Thor and Loki before dying, something that surprised his youngest son. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Master Combatant:' Odin is a master hand-to-hand combatant and close quarters fighter. In battles against opponents of similar power, Odin carries the magical spear Gungnir ("The Spear of Heaven"), an artifact made of the metal uru, that can be used to channel the Odin Force. Even without the Odinforce it can still match Thor's hammer in battle. *'Master Tactician:' His thousands of years of experience resulted in him becoming a master tactician. He has led the Armies of Asgard into battle for countless years in wars over all the Nine Realms. Weaknesses While possessing the Odinforce that is inherently opposed to the need for outward sustenance, Odin must, once a year, during the Asgardian winter, undertake the Odinsleep for 24 hours to regenerate. During this time Odin is guarded closely as he is vulnerable. Despite his limitations and weaknesses, such as the need for the Odinsleep annually, Odin is nonetheless the most powerful being in the Nine Realms. Possessions Weapons Equipment Facilities Trivia